Valentine Moon
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: Rikki has her own plans for what she and Zane are going to do for Valentine's Day. After season 1 finale, R/Z fluff.
1. Valentine's Night

Disclaimer: I do not own H2O:Just Add Water, it's characters, or any of the songs mentioned.

* * *

Valentine Moon

I brushed off the sand as I got up from Mako's beach. The mermaid part was awesome, don't get me wrong, but changing back was always annoying, for one reason or the other. But, you know, tonight I didn't mind so much. I smiled, thinking back. Of course, being a mermaid on a full moon was always interesting. I glanced up at the starry night sky, wearing my favorite red tank with my hair in a bun. Tonight wasn't a full moon, but almost, it looked full if you didn't look carefully. Emma and Cleo weren't so sure about me coming out here so close to one, in just two days, but I'm tired of being afraid of it and I wouldn't, shouldn't at least, be alone.

If he stands me up, I'll slap him. I shook my head smiling. No, I wouldn't be afraid of the moon anymore and that was part of why I was here. Tonight was perfect. I wonder what Zane thinks I'm up to. I don't think he'll guess, after I refused anything majorly special today, despite his protests. It's sweet that he wants to make today special, and so do I. I just want to do it my way. He seemed to be alright with that, or maybe it was his gift to me. For, it's Valentine's Day, well, night now. Valentine's Night on a nearly full moon, it was about as perfect a chance I would get.

I walked forward into the jungle a little ways and then, concentrating, let my hand brush over some of the trees and bushes as I got closer, further in. I looked back at my path, now ablaze, and smiled, nodding. Of course, I still don't remember exactly what happened that night and so much has happened since then, but I've pieced enough of it together to get it pretty close. I kept my hand brushing along my path, lifting it now and then. I didn't want to set the whole island on fire. There it is. I pause a moment, trying to remember, and smile. So much has changed since the first time Zane met me here. He knows our secret now and he's kept it.

Not too far away is the moon pool entrance and I walk past the clearing towards it. Hopefully Lewis wasn't too preoccupied with his dinner date with Cleo tonight to forget. I smiled as I came upon the entrance. I guess not, good, there was a boom box, cards, a few other things, and…sparkling cider. Ergh, Lewis. I'd asked him for liquor, but of course he's to goody-good boy for that. I sighed. Oh well, it would do. I picked them up and carried them back to the clearing, hiding them behind a bush just outside it. I looked around, the path was lit along with a few other trees…but, I think it needs a little more. I held out my hand to some patches of ground nearby and watched them light up with satisfaction. That seemed right. All that's left is to wait.

Knowing me when I get frustrated, I tend to just run away and curl up, make myself as small and invisible as possible, so I make a guess on where I'd have ended up that night, keeping in mind I wasn't entirely myself. In the middle of the dirt clearing, a few leaves on the ground, I sit down, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around. Yes, this felt right. I look up at the sky, at the moon, thinking back to earlier in the day.

I was at the Juice Net when Cleo came in and it had happened that we had come in at the same time as Emma had break, so she came over and joined us, "Hey girls."

"Hey Em, too bad you're on break, I was going to tell you to get me a cranberry smoothie," I smiled.

Emma shrugged and smiled, "Sorry, you'll have to wait. Cleo, what about you? Is there an order you want me to fill in half an hour, too?"

Cleo smiled, a little absent, "Maybe. I'll have to see what Lewis wants to do. All I know is he said to meet him here about this time."

I rolled my eyes, "You two lovebirds going out to dinner or something?"

"Just because you hate Valentine's Day, doesn't mean everyone has to," Emma retorted as Cleo blushed.

"We're going to the Marina Bell, but I don't know what we're doing till then."

I unsuccessfully tried to hide my grimace, but did manage, "Well, if you like that."

She had just shrugged, while Emma mentioned, "Byron and I are heading down by the beach when I get off."

I threw up my hands, "You guys are hopeless."

"Oh, come on, Rikki," Cleo had said, "You're with Zane now. It's Valentine's Day, you have to do something."

"No," I'd said, exasperated, "we don't," and then lowered my voice, "Alright, well not anything major. I'm just going to tell him to meet me at Mako tonight. I want to go there with him, without having to worry about any mermaid problems for once."

Emma had nodded, but seemed to think about something and Cleo had frowned, "It's a full moon in two days. Do you think you might be pushing it a bit being at Mako?"

"Being at Mako at night two days before a full moon will be no different than being at a restaurant," I'd argued.

Emma answered, "And Mrs. Chatum did say that Mako was actually the safest, but the moon shouldn't be a problem just yet. Cleo, you know that or you wouldn't be going out."

"Well, I'll be with Lewis, anyway."

"Whatever, it won't matter tonight," I tried to end and then Cleo apparently remembered something.

"Though, she didn't say Mako Island was the safest, Emma. She specified only the moon pool."

Emma seemed to think about for a moment and then shrugged, probably not wanting to worry about it too much when it didn't really matter, especially today. It was then that we heard the jangle of beads announcing someone's entrance and we all looked over. Emma put her hand to her mouth while Cleo just started laughing and I just stared at him. Did he not know me at all?

Zane had just walked in carrying roses and a chocolate box, looking around, smiling when he spotted us, "There were a couple spots I figured you might be. Figured I'd try here first. Happy Val-"

He didn't get any farther than that as he started to hand over his gifts to me, when I stood up, "Zane…just," then I sighed, it was sorta sweet, if not entirely cheesy. So, I continued, quieter and quickly "Bring those with you tonight when you meet me at Mako where you first found me there, on the full moon," I blushed. Apparently, that had been the first time I'd kissed him.

His face scrunched with confusion, "What? I thought we would,"

I cut him off again, with a quick kiss on the cheek, "And I say you're going to meet me at the clearing on Mako tonight at 8:30," and teased, "and if daddy has a problem with it, sneak out. Em, Cleo, have a great day. Never mind the smoothie. Zane, see you tonight. Bye!"

I laughed quietly, remembering, and then grew solemn, looking up for a moment when I heard the distant hum of a motorboat top and then footsteps. I leaned my head to the side, wanting to make sure. Yep, it was, but he wasn't quite here yet. I leaned my head down to my knees, smiling. What would he make of this? I wish I could see his face, but I need time to get mine under control.

"Rikki? Are you okay?"

I glanced up, fighting a smile for about half a second, "I'm fine."

He sat down next to me, shaking his head, "Am I allowed to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day now?" he asked with a slight laugh to his voice as he again held out the roses and chocolate. I smiled, accepting them and nodded.

Zane began to say something when I silenced him with a kiss, but a short one and then, "Wait right here for a second."

He was too surprised to do anything else as I dashed behind the bush to turn on the boom box to play "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" and walked back.

He was laughing now, looking at me with a gentle smile and offering me his hand. I took it and let him lead the dance, at times spinning me around, other times the both of us, and sometimes just swaying back and forth to the music with my head resting on his shoulders. When the song ended I pulled him down and brought my hand in a circle, ending in a fist and encircling us in a ring a fire.

Zane was smiling, but didn't quite know what to say, "So I think I have an idea of what you're up to, but did you want to destroy the place again?"

I smiled, "It's not destroyed. Only a few things are on fire, and I think they're the same ones. You could still sort of see the burn marks."

He laughed, "So they'll never grow back now."

I smiled, "Some flowers only bloom out of fire. Besides, I didn't think you were such an environmentalist."

He laughed, "I'm not. I guess I'm just surprised. This isn't quite what I thought you'd want to do today."

I laughed, "Zane, don't you know by now? I'm not like most girls?"

He smiled, voice gentle, "No, that you're not."

"Hazards of dating a rebellious teenage mermaid," I teased.

"Hazards indeed," he agreed, "but you know that doesn't really matter to me now."

I looked at him a moment, before saying, "I know," and leaned in to kiss him.

He started to meet me, but stopped me, suddenly suspicious. I looked at him, harshly curious and he asked, "You're not going to knock me out again are you?"

I felt myself blush as I laughed, "I guess you're going to have to trust me."

"You're cute when you blush," he said, which didn't help, but he leaned in again and didn't hesitate this time. I felt the heat of the fire around us as my lips met his, my hand in his hair, just the two of us here.

Zane looked at the ring of fire when we pulled back, "So, what made you decide here?"

I looked at him, blushing, "Well, I didn't have the best night that night," Zane laughed, "and since it was the first time we kissed, I figured I should change that, especially know that you know the truth."

He replied simply, "You always surprise me."

I smiled, "Good. You hungry?"

He looked confused again, and apologetic, "Well, I didn't quite know what you were up to and you told me to bring the chocolate and roses, so that's really all I brought."

I smiled, "Why do you look so worried? I know. After all, this was my idea."

I flattened my hand and pushed it down to the ground, putting out the circle of fire and walked back over to the bush, bringing out a basket as "Always" by Blink 182 started playing.

"Don't think I made this myself," I warned, "It should be good, though. I ordered it from the Marina Bell and got your favorite."

Probably wondering at the slight tease at the end, he opened the lid and laughed, "Sloppy Joes. Sounds good."

"Good," I said brightly, "Because the drinks I had planned…well I needed some help getting them here, and the nerd changed out alcohol for sparkling cider."

Zane laughed and I joined in.

"It's fine, Rikki," he said, taking a bite and then adding earnestly, "Really."

I took a bite and had to agree, "Definitely."

Afterwards, I ran over again, asking, "Cards?". "Bring Me to Life" had just ended and "How to Save a Life" came on.

Zane agreed, "Sure. War?"

I smiled, "You're on," and came to lie down, dealing out the cards and then eyeing the chocolate.

Zane noticed, "They're for you. You can open them or not whenever you want."

"I know," I said as I reached for them, but he beat me to it, opening the lid for me.

"Thanks."

"No problem," then he commented, "it's starting to get a little chilly."

"What?" I teased, "You didn't bring a jacket?" I made a fist, sparking up a fire inside a natural small set of stones, "Too bad you're dating me."

He laughed, but glanced at the sky and frowned, "Clouds are coming in."

My eyes flicked from my cards to him, up to the sky, "What? It's probably nothing. It's not supposed to rain tonight."

Zane nodded, "Alright then," and when we laid down the next set of cards, "War."


	2. Rain Check

_Zane nodded, "Alright then," and when we laid down the next set of cards, "War." _

* * *

I stuck out my tongue when he won the battle; he smirked and gave a shrug, but eventually I won the game. Unfortunately, just in time. We heard the rain start coming down just before it got to us. My mouth dropped as my eyes went wide, for a moment. Zane, too, gave a quick glance up and then looked at me concerned.

Shaking my head and abandoning the cards, I started running, calling back, "You know where I'll be!"

He nodded, calling back as I disappeared, "I'll grab the stuff and meet you there."

I got to the far beach just in time, feeling the tail just before I even hit the water. I came up, looking back and shaking my head in disbelief. It had to rain tonight! I sighed, well, might as well get o the moon pool. I still beat him there, though not by much. I gave a small smile as I heard his footsteps again and then saw him come through the opening. He had a small smile on his face a well, probably remembering, like I was, the time he found out our secret. I had decided I might as well stay in the pool to wait and hung my head.

"Rikki? You alright?" His voiced wavered between a smile and concern, probably a smile because that was how he had first greeted me.

My arms were resting criss-crossed on the sand. I looked and sighed, "Yeah, I guess. I just can't believe it's raining.

Zane put the stuff down and got down on his stomach, like the first time he kissed me here. I blushed, remembering. "Rikki," his voice was gentle and he fiddled with a strand of my now loose hair, "It's all right, as long as you are. It's just rain."

I looked down, "That I have to run from. I wanted to come here tonight without any stupid mermaid problems. I wanted to…revisit that night and make it perfect. How it should have been." I paused and looked up at him, upset, "When we first found out about this," I gestured to myself and the pool in one sweep, "I thought it was the most amazing thing. I still do, but, I think I partly thought that, because for once it was something new in my life. That alone wasn't anything new, but how cool it was, was, and I could be in control. It was a special thing just me and my two best friends shared and it was pretty simple and cool. But, then we learned about the full moon and really how much of a hassle it can be sometimes. I mean, I really don't mind, normally. Sometimes, I just…I get tired of having to run from something so amazing. I'm really tired of running away."

Zane took hold of my face gently, "Sh. Rikki. You're right. It is amazing. As far as running, you're just doing what you have to when it comes to this. You know, that's sort of been my problem with my dad growing up. When I was younger, I just knew we had money and my mom was ready to give me anything. My dad often disagreed, but I wasn't bothered by it. It wasn't a problem. I still got what I wanted. It was simple. I knew we were special in that and I liked it that way. But, then I got older and started to understand and started working for my dad. I'd get frustrated sometimes because it wasn't so easy anymore, but it was soon enough what I knew. I'm not saying that it'll get easier for you. I can't possibly know that. But, you've trusted me before, and helped me." He paused a moment, "When I first met you, I thought, here's this pretty, feisty girl who couldn't care less about me and I couldn't understand why. Most of the girls who I thought were like you couldn't stay away from me. It got kind of annoying sometimes. Then…I found out what you really were and realized what I complete idiot I had been and that you had it right."

I laughed, remembering that. "All I'd known was money and rewards. Seeing you guys that day helped show me that that wasn't necessarily a good attitude to have."

I smiled a little, also a little incredulous, as he continued, "The thing is, you guys had absolutely no reason to trust me, but you did, and then you gave me a second chance." he paused again for a moment, "I guess, sometimes, you have to run away for your own good and change is a good thing; because, if you get too used to something, you take it for granted and it ruins it. With a little problem now and then, you get to keep the same situation; you just get to look at it in a new light."

I smiled, "So, you mean that while lighting is dangerous," I made a quick fist in each hand, bringing them together, producing two bolts that merged into one, "It's also powerful and beautiful."

Zane glanced over at the scorch mark next to an old one, and then looked at me with a smile, "Exactly," and reached for my hands with one arm. I smiled, but then gasped as he brought the other hand on top of my head, using it as a lever to push me down and bring himself into the water.

I came up and returned the favor, and then laughing, let up, "Are you nuts?"

He came up sputtering and laughing, too, shaking his now soaked wet brown hair out of his eyes, "Who knows? What's the other mark from?"

I shook my head, "Another time. Take a deep breath if you're nuts."

He did so and took my hand as I dove under with him and swam down through the cave. Something caught his eye when we came out back into the sea. I turned around to see him frowning and followed his gaze and understood. Zane looked at me both ashamed, apologetic, and questioning. I understood all three, but I just motioned up and he nodded.

When we came up, he was quick to ask, cautiously, "Rikki, why is that thing still there? I can personally get it removed, if you want."

He was talking about the gate from the time he, Dr. Denman and his father had caught us there. We had left it there, intentionally. I smiled and shook my head, "Lewis offered the same thing. But, no, we leave it there as a reminder. A reminder of different things, some of I guess a little of what you said, that sometimes something good can come out of an unexpected change; but, also, to just be careful. Especially for me, being so quick to go on adventures and take actions before really thinking it through. We really should have been more careful," I shook my head, "But, that's past. Give you five seconds head start and race you back?"

Zane seemed to think about it for a second, and then took another second to lean his head back and look at the stars. I followed his gaze again. Then, though, he smiled, and hunched up his shoulders, "It's too bad the water's so cold right now. So, then, sure."

I smiled, watched him dive under, and slowly counted to five. Then dove down and let him win. He knew I had, too; he was laughing when I came up. He climbed out, shivering.

I looked around the cave; yes, there was still some sticks Lewis had gathered on occasion in the corner. I made a slow fist and started up a fire, "There, silly. Go get warm."

He went over to it, "Thanks."

I laughed, "Sure," and pulled myself up on the sand, leaning back on my hands, hair curled around my shoulders, and tail hanging in the water still."

"Rikki."

"Hmm?"

"You should come on over here."

I pretended to think about it and after a moment agreed, "Alright," and rolled out of the water and over to him, laughing.

"That was the easiest way for you to get over here?"

I shrugged, on my elbow on my stomach, as he brushed the hair out of my face, "No, but I hadn't done it before, and figured I might as well. Why not?"

He laughed again and we stared up through the opening of the volcano at the night. It was still raining but the wind wasn't strong enough to carry the rain into the dry area of the cave. You could still see the moon, though.

"It really does seem full, doesn't it?" Zane asked.

I nodded, "It does, but trust me, it'd be obvious with me by now if it was."

He nodded, "I'd gather that," and he leaned over and kissed me again.

"Rikki?"

"Yeah?" I asked lazily.

"Do you just want to stay out here all night?"

I shoved him, "What else did you have in mind, especially since it's raining."

"Just double checking."

I frowned, "But, if you want to go, I can't stop you."

"Why in the world would I want to go back?" He paused a moment, "Besides, I'd get soaked again."

I changed back then and smiled with him, "Well, I wouldn't want you to get pneumonia. I guess you'll have to stay."

"I guess so." I scooted over next to him on my back by the fire and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Zane?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?'

"I know I'm not the easiest girl to spend Valentine's Day with, but I'm glad you can put up with it. I really had a great time."

His replied, "You may not be the easiest girl to spend it with…but you are the best girl to spend it with."

I smiled and scooted closer to him, registering him playing with my hair again until I finally, lazily, batted it away and he chuckled, I think. I was just about asleep.

In the morning, though, I was the first one up. I turned my head and smiled at Zane, still sleeping. I lay there for a moment looking around, you could see the tide rings in the sand by the pool and the sun was up, announcing a clear morning. I gently got up from Zane's side and walked around, stretching, and eyed the pool. I looked back at Zane, and decided just to wait for him to get up…or not.

"Zane," I whispered, walking back over and when he didn't respond, gently kicked his leg and said louder, "Zane!"

"Mhm?" he opened his eye a bit.

"Wake up, it's morning."

He rubbed his eyes, getting up, "Thanks for the notice."

I laughed, helping him up, and just shrugged, smiling.

"Alright," he nodded walking over to the pool's edge.

I followed him. That was a mistake. I turned my back for a second and in that second felt something cold hit me on the side. I spun around and looked down, "Zane!" and jumped into the pool feet first.

He was laughing, "That's what happens when you wake up a guy who's peacefully asleep."

I popped up above the surface, "Oh, really?"

He nodded. So did I, responding slowly, "Well, I guess fair is fair."

He started to agree, but then stared to protest as I splashed him back. We both just started laughing, until I finally, reluctantly, asked, "What time is it?"

Zane looked at his watch, "10:00. Do you need to get back?"

I made a face, "Maybe. My dad probably won't care too much, what about yours, though?"

He shrugged, "Probably'll be in a fit, but I don't care."

I gave a small smile, "Well, maybe we shouldn't be more than hour more."

Zane sighed, "Alright."

"Should I just stay in here, or are you going to be good?" I pretended to pout.

He repeated my words from last night, "I guess you're going to have to trust me."

I smiled, pulling myself up and out and decided to just dry myself off. Zane was waiting by the dying fire, "Want something to drink?" he asked, holding out the cider bottles.

I smiled, "I guess."

After a while, though, I sighed, "We probably should get back."

Zane nodded and stood up, "You're probably right. Ready?"

"Not really, but, yeah. Mind if I go out with you?"

He seemed surprised for a second, but then answered, "Of course not. Let's go."

We joked walking through the island and then Zane helped me into the boat. Normally, I would have made some remark about be able to handle it myself, but I let it go today.

Zane frowned, "You may want to sit up front; the back can catch a lot of spray sometimes."

I nodded, "Thanks for the heads up."

He smiled and I hopped out when we got out before he could have the chance to offer.

"Rikki."

"Yeah?"

"That was a pretty awesome night."

I smiled, "It was. Thanks for putting up with me."

"Anytime."

"See you later, Zane."

"You too, Rikki," and he leaned forward leaving me with a kiss on the cheek. I smiled, blushing. Neither one of us were big fans of our homes, so it wasn't unusual that one of us didn't bring the other there.

I looked around, "Hey!" Cleo was walking with Emma, and Lewis not too far away.

"Hey, Rikki!" Emma called back, "How was your night?"

"Pretty good. Yours?"

Emma shrugged, "The stupid rain cut it a little short, but Byron came over for a little bit afterwards, but it was good. Cleo?"

"We just went back to my house when the rain started; dinner was great and so was the rest of it."

"Good. We'll I'll see you guys later. I should probably get home."

They just laughed, "See you later, Rikki."


End file.
